The Bells That Killed the Blues
by AudiRox
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the 100th episode of Gilmore Girls (Titled: “Wedding Bell Blues”). Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Complete Fic! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

**The Bells That Killed the Blues – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all.**

As some of you might already know, I only write speculative fics based on spoilers (think of it as a pre-episodic fic). Inner thoughts will not be mentioned. Writing's not my thing! But I really do try.

**Shout-Outs: Luvz**… once again – thank you! Thank you for all the great discussions! I can't imagine my GG-obsessed life without you!

And **Jet**, "thank you" for everything – especially for reviewing this fic and your encouraging e-mails.

**gilmoregirl1979**, I know I only know you through G – but seriously, I admire your love for writing. Keep it up!

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the 100th episode of Gilmore Girls (Titled: "Wedding Bell Blues"). Mainly about Luke and Lorelai – also a bit of everyone else. Reviews are appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEASER**

INTERIOR LUKE'S APARTMENT/YALE – MORNING – DAY 1

The scenes INTERCUT between the apartment and Yale as Lorelai and Rory continue to talk on the phone.

RORY: …so you talked to grandma?

LORELAI: (Places kettle on the stove) Yeah, we talked. They are definitely going through with it.

RORY: (Smiles) Good. I am glad.

LORELAI: Oh hey! I even talked her into going with the light blue dresses, and it didn't even cost me a migraine or anything.

RORY: (Surprised) Wow, that's amazing. She must really be happy.

LORELAI: Thirty-eight plus years of marriage, and who thought they'd fall in love with each other all over again?

RORY: (Sighs) It's nice. I am happy for them. (Hears a clunking sound over the phone) What are you doing?

LORELAI: (Nonchalantly) Making tea.

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: Be-cause… Luke likes tea? And I like Luke?

RORY: You've never made me tea.

LORELAI: You don't drink tea.

RORY: Well… if you had made me tea in the 19 plus years of my existence, I would have actually liked it.

LORELAI: Don't blame mommy because you've never enjoyed the beverage… blame Luke.

RORY: You know, that's nice mom.

LORELAI: (As she pours herself some coffee) What?

RORY: You making tea for Luke. That's nice.

LORELAI: I've made him tea before.

RORY: I know, but you know what I mean.

LORELAI: (Smiles) I know. (Remembers) Oh – mom didn't send him an invitation…

RORY: (Look of annoyance) What? Are you serious?

LORELAI: Yes, I am. Sookie and Jackson got theirs a week ago. So when I talked to her about it, she said she was hand delivering it.

RORY: Umm, why?

LORELAI: Exactly what I asked!

RORY: Great minds. Carry on…

LORELAI: She said that she felt awful about how she acted around Luke last time. So she wanted to see him in person with the invitation. She wouldn't even tell me when she's making her surprise visit.

RORY: Well, that would kind of defeat the purpose.

LORELAI: Huh?

RORY: (Explains) "Surprise visit" … it won't be a surprise if she…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) Enough with the specifics already!

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) So when do you think she will show up?

LORELAI: I don't know but I am planning on spending every chance I get with Luke – from now till this Saturday, so I can be there when she does her Alexis Carrington impression. (Smiles) I don't want her messing with my guy.

RORY: Where is he by the way?

LORELAI: In the shower, making himself look pretty for me.

RORY: I had to ask.

LORELAI: (Giggles).

**OPENING CREDITS**

TBC

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

So, that was the teaser. I know it was short, but teasers are usually short- maybe not _this_ short – but shorter than the other segments. (Sigh) I think that's the most times anyone has used the word 'short' in a sentence.

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bells That Killed the Blues **(continued)** – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all.**

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I know that the teaser was shorter than an actual episode teaser, but I will try harder to make this segment longer.

**Shout-Outs: Luvz**… Thanks for the review, chica!

And **Jet**, "thank you" for everything! Also, thanks for reviewing my teaser.

**Patti**…. You are so kind to me… thank you for the review!

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the 100th episode of Gilmore Girls (Titled: "Wedding Bell Blues"). Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Chapter 2 is up! Reviews are appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segment # 2**

INTERIOR. LUKE'S DINER – AFTERNOON – DAY 1

LANE: Luke, it's not that busy – so I am taking my break now.

LUKE: (Looks up from his ledger) Oh yeah… sure.

Just a couple of seconds after Lane walks out the door, someone walks in.

LUKE: (Looks up again at the sound of someone entering the diner – just as he sees who it is, he looks around nervously for support).

EMILY: (Wears a smile on her face as she walks up to the counter) There you are! It's been a while.

LUKE: (Nervously forces a smile) Ugh, yeah… it has…

EMILY: I just called my daughter on the way here; she said that the diner was closed and that you had moved to Guam.

LUKE: No… no… but I hear (clears his throat) that's what most diner owners… ugh do now a days.

EMILY: Well, anyway I thought I'd try my luck…. And here you are.

LUKE: Yes… (Softly to himself) here I am.

EMILY: (Extends an envelope) I wanted to make sure I delivered this in person. Now, I know that it's such short notice – but I insist that you attend! (A smile still plastered to her face).

LUKE: (Looks at the envelope) Yeah … sure.

EMILY: (Clasps her hands and looks around the diner) It doesn't seem very busy…

LUKE: (Explains) Ugh… mid-afternoon lull…

EMILY: Ah, yes. Well… I should be heading back

LUKE: (Nods and raises the envelope) Thanks.

EMILY: I'll see you on Saturday, Luke.

Luke watches her from the counter as she drives off.

CUTS TO INTERIOR - YALE – AFTERNOON – DAY 1

The scenes INTERCUT between Rory's dorm and the cafeteria.

Rory's cell phone rings.

RORY: Hello?

LOGAN: Hey there, Ace. How's it going?

RORY: (Surprised) Logan... Hi... Not much…

LOGAN: Great! So you have a minute to talk.

RORY: Well, ugh (looks for an excuse as she walks into her room)…

LOGAN: Finn says hi.

RORY: Oh… hi back.

LOGAN: (To Finn) She says hi back.

FINN: (In his Australian accent) Great, now ask her what she's wearing. (Rory hears).

RORY: (Annoyed) Is there a reason for this call?

LOGAN: Don't listen to Finn. He's suffering from a hangover.

RORY: Shocker. Again… the reason?

LOGAN: Whoa… whoa… hold on, Ace. Can't I just call to say 'hi'?

RORY: No.

LOGAN: Okay, well then… Just wanted to let you know that I will be attending the wedding. How about you?

RORY: I guess – considering the fact that I am actually _in _the wedding.

LOGAN: (Smiles) Do I sense hostility?

RORY: Nope, none from here.

LOGAN: Okay, well – I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there… just so you won't be surprised and spill your drink.

RORY: Thanks for the heads up.

LOGAN: All right then. See ya, Ace.

RORY: Yeah, bye. (She sees Marty enter the common room) Hey Marty, so what are you doing this weekend?

CUTS TO INTERIOR – LUKE'S DINER – AFTERNOON – DAY 1

Scene takes place just a couple of minutes after Emily's departure

LORELAI: (Rushes in – breathing heavily – she looks around in frenzy) Where is she? Where…?

LUKE: What? Why do you look like you've just run the Zulu Marathon?

LORELAI: Cause I almost did! (Sighs and sits down at the counter to catch her breath). Good, she isn't here yet.

LUKE: (Picks up the envelope and wears a sympathetic smile).

LORELAI: (Gasps) No!

LUKE: Yes.

LORELAI: On the phone she said she was "on" her way here. Gah!

LUKE: She was probably a few feet away from the diner when she said that.

LORELAI: (Still breathing a bit heavy) I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life!

LUKE: You have a car.

LORELAI: I couldn't find my keys. _Also, _I couldn't wear my pretty shoes, so I wore Sookie's sneakers – and they are 'tight' on me! Damn it! I almost slipped twice on my way here…

LUKE: Lorelai, seriously – you need to be more careful!

LORELAI: (Calms down a bit) I just didn't want her to… (pauses and looks up at Luke).

LUKE: Didn't want her to 'what'?

LORELAI: … say anything that might make you have second thoughts about… (points at both herself and Luke) us.

LUKE: Oh please… she doesn't have that power.

LORELAI: (Smiles) No?

LUKE: (Smiles back then looks back down at his receipts) Besides, I am very comfortable where I am at. And you know what happens when I am very comfortable with something… (glances up again) or someone.

LORELAI: (Blushes) The same thing that happened when you wore your very first plaid shirt?

LUKE: Something like that. (Picks up a cup and pours some coffee – then sets it in front of Lorelai).

LORELAI: (Takes a sip) I can't believe I have to go shopping with her tomorrow.

LUKE: What's left to shop for?

LORELAI: If it was any other day, I would have said "Hello!? Shoes!" But today, I totally agree with you, mister! (Sighs).

LUKE: (Remembers) Ugh… I need a new suit, don't I?

LORELAI: You do? (A smile appears on her face) Oh! …. Oh... Oh! Let me! Let me!

LUKE: (Takes his wallet and pulls out a credit card) Here.

LORELAI: (Takes it and places it in her back pocket) Now, are you sure you trust me with this? I mean, I do tend to go crazy with your credit card.

LUKE: Yes, you do.

LORELAI: (Gasps) It was just that one time!

LUKE: Yes, the time you relocated the Bloomingdales men's department to my diner.

LORELAI: (Chuckles as she places her cup on the counter near the kitchen – then walks over to Luke and pulls on his sleeve) I will not disappoint you with my selection.

LUKE: (Turns his head to face her and smiles) I know.

Lorelai gives him a quick peck on the lips and heads out the door. Luke watches her leave.

Scene fades out.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------

Think of segments 1 and 2 as filler material. The best is yet to come.

Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bells That Killed the Blues **(continued)** – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all**

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! So this next part is going to be a bit tricky. I hope I can make the dialogue longer, and still keep it quick paced. **Note that I won't be writing the details of the whole ceremony – just mainly those that apply to Luke and Lorelai.**

**Shout-Outs: Luvz**… Wow, the review! Long! Very long! I like! Thank you!

And **Jet**, thank you, thank you, thank you…

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the 100th episode of Gilmore Girls (Titled: "Wedding Bell Blues"). Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Chapter 3 is up! Reviews are appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segment # 3**

INTERIOR. WEDDING HALL/DRESSING QUARTERS – EARLY EVENING – SATURDAY

Lorelai is in the dressing room with Rory and Emily.

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory) Ah, my beautiful, beautiful daughter!

RORY: Ah, my beautiful and most modest mother!

LORELAI: Why thank you, my child (pauses) I sensed a shot of sarcasm there, missy.

EMILY: (Shouts) Stop the silliness, and come over here!

RORY: I am going to go check on grandpa.

LORELAI: Okay, hun.

Rory walks out the door. Lorelai sees her cell phone on the counter.

LORELAI: (Calls out too late) Oh wait! (Looks at Emily) I will be right back mom.

EMILY: Hurry back.

LORELAI: (Walks quickly behind her daughter) Hey… Rory… take the phone. The moment your grandpa says, "Let's not keep these folks waiting" you call me.

RORY: (Smiles) Will do. See you in a bit. (She walks away).

LORELAI: Okay, babe. (As she turns around to head back to the room, she sees Luke through some pillars – being directed to his seat by an usher. She locks her eyes on her man as she continues to slowly walk back. She pauses just for a moment – almost 'transfixed'. She sighs and enters the dressing room).

CUTS TO THE MAIN HALL

MARILYN: (Just as she's being seated next to Luke) Oh, this looks like it's going to be a wonderful ceremony. (Turns to Luke) Don't you think, young man?

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah… sure. (His cell phone starts to ring, but he doesn't realize that it's his… it keeps ringing).

MARILYN: Well, aren't you going to answer it?

LUKE: (Finally realizes that it's his phone) Oh… sorry… excuse me. (He stands up and walks over to the side aisle) Hello?

Scenes INTERCUT between the dressing room and the main hall.

LORELAI: Guess who I just spotted?

LUKE: (Smiles) Umm… Regis Philbin?

LORELAI: (Gasps) Regis is here?!

LUKE: Ugh… no. (Looks around to make sure).

LORELAI: Oh, well… (with a playful smile) _this _person I saw was way more hotter.

LUKE: I suck at guessing.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) You are all GQed up, my friend! (With a grin) I _so_ approve.

LUKE: Ah, so I am hotter than Regis Philbin. Good to know.

LORELAI: Yes, I believe a whole 30 seconds of staring went into my decision.

LUKE: (Smiling, he looks around again) Where are you?

LORELAI: You're going to have to wait at least another 10 minutes 'til you can see me. Will you be able to survive?

LUKE: You'll find out in 10 minutes.

EMILY: (Stands directly in front of Lorelai) Seriously, Lorelai! Can't you go a couple of hours without that cell phone?

LORELAI: (Speaks into the phone) Oops, I gotta go. Mommy's mad. (Smiles) See you in 10.

EMILY: (Looks at herself in the mirror) Oh no… (Looks at the makeup artist) The lipstick's smudged. And the color! It looks awful!

LORELAI: (Walks over and places her hands on Emily's shoulders) Mom, calm down. We can fix this.

EMILY: You fix it! (Points at the makeup artist) and you! You're fired!

LORELAI: (Chuckles and looks up at her and shakes her head) No, you are not. Just take a break… go have some coffee.

The makeup artist nods and leaves the room.

LORELAI: Let's look at you (raises Emily's chin slightly – then does her magic with the appropriate lipstick color) There, how's that?

EMILY: (Surprised) That was quick.

LORELAI: 24 years of practice, mom.

EMILY: (Sighs) I am nervous…

LORELAI: (Smiles) Well, you don't look it.

EMILY: I am a wreck…

LORELAI: You look beautiful, mom.

EMILY: (Looks at her daughter through the mirror and smiles then suddenly asks) Was that Luke?

LORELAI: (Confused) Was what Luke?

EMILY: On the phone… were you talking to Luke?

LORELAI: Oh come on, mom. How did you go from "I am a wreck" to "Was that Luke?"

EMILY: It's a simple question, Lorelai…

LORELAI: Yes… it was _Luke_. (She touches up Emily's makeup a bit more).

EMILY: You were smiling…

LORELAI: I tend to do that once in a while.

EMILY: You looked… very happy…

LORELAI: (Still working on Emily's makeup) I am.

EMILY: (Oblivious to everything around her) That's nice. (After a moment of silence) Are you ever going to get married?

LORELAI: What? (Chuckles) Mom, seriously…

EMILY: I am just asking, Lorelai. Are we going to skip a generation with the wedding planning?

LORELAI: Well, you're getting married a second time… so, I guess that covers it.

EMILY: I am being serious, Lore… (She is cut off by the phone).

LORELAI: (Picks up) Hey.

RORY: It's time!

CUTS TO THE MAIN HALL – A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

ANGLE on Rory as she stands next to Richard – looking up the aisle. She notices Logan among the seated guests. She smiles. Then sees his date – her face falls.

The String Quartet starts playing the appropriate music. Everyone stands up.

ANGLE on Lorelai as she makes her way down the aisle. A few whispers can be heard among the guests. Lorelai rolls her eyes then glances at Luke – who's transfixed by her beauty. They share a sweet moment as she passes by.

ANGLE on Emily – the main character in this elaborate event. She sees Richard standing at the end of the aisle, smiling. She makes her way to the platform and takes Richard's arm.

The music stops.

JUDGE: (To the guests) Please be seated.

CUTS TO A FEW MINUTES LATER

JUDGE: (Smiles at Emily and Richard and sighs) Well, yours is a wonderful… and everlasting love. Not many people are this lucky. (Emily and Richard look at each other and smile)…

ANGLE on Luke still 'transfixed' – staring at Lorelai.

ANGLE on someone entering the hall – unnoticed by everyone else. It's Christopher. He finds a seat in the far back.

JUDGE: … Emily and Richard Gilmore, I now pronounce you – husband… and wife. You may kiss the bride, Richard.

ANGLE on Lorelai as she subtly glances back at Luke. Their eyes meet and they share a smile.

ANGLE on Chris. He traces Lorelai's glance and notices Luke. Chris' face falls.

The guests begin to applaud as Emily and Richard walk up the aisle – quickly greeting the people on their way. Lorelai follows. The crowd moves in as she slows down to talk to Luke over the guests.

LORELAI: (Trying not to shout) I'll meet you at the reception!

Luke nods.

Lorelai continues to walk towards the doorways. But freezes at the sight of Christopher.

LORELAI: Chris! Wh… you… hi.

CHRIS: (Smiles) I was late.

LORELAI: Oh, well… we'll talk… I gotta… (points towards the doors)…

CHRIS: Yeah, yeah… (Sighs and smiles as he watches Lorelai walk away).

ANGLE on Luke – who's seen the awkward exchange between his girlfriend and Chris through the crowd.

Scene Fades.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------

One more segment to go…

Please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bells That Killed the Blues **(continued)** – **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! If you do not wish to be spoiled, please DO NOT read any further!**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all**

**Another Disclaimer: This is NOT the actual script of the 100th episode. I wish I had it – but I don't. **(I was asked to put this on my fic by some readers – so here it is)

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. This is the final segment of the speculative fic. There will be a sequence of fast/short dialog as well as long dialogs. I hope you enjoy! And… oh yes, this is a longer segment! Also, I will touch on Logan and Rory – but I won't have details.

**Shout-Outs: Luvz**… Yet, again… WOW… long review! You are awesome, chica! And that's why a very special moment on this fic is dedicated to you!

And **Jet**, thanks for reviewing this fic. I really appreciate all that you do.

**Introduction: SPOILER ALERT**! This is a speculative fic based on spoilers for the 100th episode of Gilmore Girls (Titled: "Wedding Bell Blues"). Mainly about Luke and Lorelai. Chapter 4 is up! Reviews are appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segment # 4**

INTERIOR. DRESSING ROOM – EVENING – SATURDAY

About half an hour after the vows. Lorelai walks in. Emily is already there – getting her hair and makeup touched up.

LORELAI: (Stands next to her mother) So, umm… Chris is here.

EMILY: (A bit surprised) He is?

LORELAI: Oh please… like you didn't already know.

EMILY: What on earth are you talking about?

LORELAI: (Places her hands on her sides) You invited Christopher, mom. When were you going to mention this to me?

EMILY: Calm down… (looks away from her daughter) I _did_ invite him. It was the polite thing to do…

LORELAI: But you didn't… (Emily cuts her off)…

EMILY: I am not finished, Lorelai. (Sighs) He didn't RSVP, so I didn't think he'd show. So I obviously had nothing to tell you or Rory.

LORELAI: You're seriously telling me that you didn't know he was attending your wedding?

EMILY: What else do I need to say to make you understand? Look Lorelai – I invited him out of common decency. There was no hidden agenda. (Gets irritated) I don't understand why you cannot believe me…

LORELAI: (Sighs) I believe you, mom. I just saw him out there… just don't want it to be awkward. (Looks at Emily and stresses) _I believe you_.

EMILY: Good (Looks away again).

LORELAI: (Powders her face quickly) So, I'll see you out there?

EMILY: (Smiles and nods at her daughter – then she looks at herself in the mirror just as Lorelai leaves the room).

CUTS TO THE RECEPTION HALL

Guests are being directed to their tables. Lorelai enters the hall and looks around. She spots Luke…

LORELAI: (Calls out) Luke! (smiles as she approaches him) Hey…

LUKE: (Unable to hide his smile) Hey back.

LORELAI: (Holds his hand) Finally.

LUKE: (Agrees) I know… finally. (Looks at her more closely) You look… beautiful tonight… ugh, I mean you always look beautiful… but you know what I… mean… (Realizes how silly he just sounded).

LORELAI: (Amused) Thank you. And you… look amazing, mister! That suit… wow. (Grins)

LUKE: (Nonchalantly) Oh yes, my girlfriend picked it.

LORELAI: (Plays along) Really? Ah, well she has excellent taste, my friend. So, when are you going to tell her about us?

LUKE: (Smiles – then breaks eye contact to look around) Do you know where we are sitting?

LORELAI: Yes, I do… follow me. (Still holding Luke's hand – she guides him closer to the table where Rory's already sitting).

Rory's face lights up as she sees her mom and Luke approaching.

RORY: Hey! I was wondering where the two of you were.

LORELAI: (Winks – then grins) Got a little side-tracked.

LUKE: Ah, geez.

RORY: Enough said. (Looks at Luke) Nice suit, Luke.

LORELAI: (As she sits in the chair that Luke pulls out) His girlfriend picked it.

RORY: Does she know about the two of you?

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes as he takes his seat) Here we go again.

ANGLE on the Bandleader.

BANDLEADER: Ah – here they are, ladies and gentlemen! (Gestures towards the celebrated couple) Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore!

Guests start applauding as Emily and Richard take their place at the main table.

ANGLE on Rory.

RORY: Aw, they look happy.

LORELAI: Yup, they do. Don't they?

RORY: (Notices Logan two tables away and looks very uncomfortable).

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory) Hey, you okay?

RORY: (Suddenly looks away from Logan) Yeah… I am.

ANGLE on Richard as he raises his glass of champagne.

RICHARD: … on behalf of my lovely bride, I would like to say 'thank you' to all of you for sharing this special day with us… (cuts to a couple of minutes later)… Here's a toast to my beautiful (looks lovingly at Emily)… beautiful wife. May we have many more wonderful years together!

Everyone cheers joyfully.

ANGLE on Luke and Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Notices Luke take a sip of the champagne) Thought you hated champagne?

LUKE: I am willing to bear the pain if and when it's absolutely necessary. (Lorelai chuckles).

ANGLE on the Bandleader.

BANDLEADER: Now, I would like to invite Richard and Emily to the dance floor…

ANGLE on Richard.

RICHARD: (Stands up and offers his hand to Emily) Will you do me the honor, Mrs. Gilmore? (Familiar music can be heard as they walk to the dance floor).

EMILY: (Surprised) I can't believe you remembered!

RICHARD: (As they start dancing) How could I ever forget…

EMILY (finishes his sentence as she blushes)… the first time we danced together.

Everyone looks on, in awe.

ANGLE on Luke as he notices Chris.

LORELAI: (Traces his glance and sees Chris as well) Oh no, you saw him. Chris. You saw Chris.

LUKE: Yup.

RORY: (Surprised) Dad's here?

LORELAI: Too tables to your right, hun.

RORY: Why is he here?

LORELAI: Your grandma invited him, but didn't know he was going to show. (Looks at Luke) Are you okay with this?

LUKE: Yeah… yeah. I mean he has every right to be here. (Sighs and looks at Lorelai) I will deal.

RORY: (Still staring in Chris' direction) Why didn't he come over and say 'hi'?

LORELAI: Maybe he is debating it, considering…

RORY: (Cuts her off) Yeah… I should go talk to him. (She gets up).

LORELAI: Okay, hun.

ANGLE on the Bandleader.

BANDLEADER: I would like to take a moment to invite everyone in love to the dance floor…

ANGLE on Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Looks over at Luke – who seems to be deeply in thought) So, umm… you want to dance?

LUKE: No, thanks.

LORELAI: Oh, come on Luke. I've seen you move. How often do I get to show off my beautiful boyfriend? Besides, you know I am going to bug you 'til you say 'yes'.

LUKE: Fine, but only because you are crazy.

They walk over together – hand in hand – smiling at each other.

ANGLE on Chris, as he subtly glances over Rory's shoulder to watch Luke and Lorelai dance.

ANGLE back on Luke and Lorelai… dancing.

LORELAI: See, this is nice.

LUKE: Yes, it is.

LORELAI: We should do this more often.

LUKE: What? Dance in front of one-hundred wealthy insurance guys?

LORELAI: Aw, come on Luke. You don't mean that.

LUKE: Actually, I don't. I am happy I came. It's a great day for your parents. And you… you look like you're very happy for them.

LORELAI: (Smiles) I am. (Gives him a quick peck on the lips) You are amazing. (They look at each other – almost dazed).

ANGLE on Emily, watching Luke and Lorelai over Richard's shoulder.

CUTS TO A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER – CHRIS' TABLE

Logan walks by and notices Rory.

LOGAN: Hey there, Ace.

RORY: Logan… hi. (Looks at Chris) Dad, this is Logan. He goes to Yale as well. Logan, this is my father.

CHRIS: (Extends his hand) Christopher Hayden.

LOGAN: Nice to meet you, Mr. Hayden.

CHRIS: (Chuckles) Oh please – call me Chris.

LOGAN: (Nods) Chris… (After a moment of silence) I don't mean to be rude, but may I steal your daughter for a few minutes?

CHRIS: (Intrigued by the exchange) Oh yeah, sure. (Looks at Rory and nods) We'll talk later.

LOGAN: Thank you, Chris. (Takes Rory's hand and leads her to the dance floor).

They start to dance.

LOGAN: So, what's the deal, Ace?

RORY: Excuse me?

LOGAN: You've been avoiding me all evening. What's that about?

RORY: I haven't been avoiding you all evening.

LOGAN: Okay, my mistake. (After a pause) You run so hot and cold on me, Ace. I am starting to question our friendship.

RORY: What? No – There's nothing to question.

LOGAN: All right, if you say so.

RORY: I say so.

LOGAN: (After a few more seconds of silence – he stops moving) You know what? I am sick of dancing.

RORY: (Stops as well and gets irritated) Good, me too!

LOGAN: I need to go talk to… (thinks) someone.

RORY: Have fun! (They part in opposite directions).

CUTS TO 15 MINUTES LATER.

Emily and Richard are making their way around the hall, greeting guests.

ANGLE on Lorelai at her table.

LORELAI: Oh my God! You have to try this (takes another bite and lays it on Luke's plate).

LUKE: (Looks at it) What is it?

LORELAI: Not sure, but I imagine food in heaven tastes like that. Try it!

LUKE: I am not going to eat an unknown.

LORELAI: (Pouts) No?

LUKE: Fine, I'll eat it.

LORELAI: (Grins and pats him on his shoulder) That's my baby.

Chris comes over to the table.

LORELAI: Chris. Hi…

CHRIS: Figured it was time to come over and say 'hi'…

LORELAI: Ugh… yeah. Chris you remember Luke. (Looks at Luke) Luke… Chris.

CHRIS: Yeah, of course. (Extends his hand) Nice to see you again.

LUKE: (Shakes his hand) Yeah, same here.

LORELAI: So, where's GG?

CHRIS: She's at home with mom.

LORELAI: So you are all right?

CHRIS: Yeah, we're doing fine. No complaints. (Looks at Luke) So, how's the diner?

LUKE: It's doing fine. People still get hungry.

CHRIS: True. (Realizes how awkward the conversation is) Well, I should go try to catch your parents before I leave.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Oh yeah, if you can run that fast.

CHRIS: (Smiles back) I will definitely try. (Notices Lorelai's hand, laying on top of Luke's – then quickly looks away) Well, it was good to see you again, Luke.

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, same here.

LORELAI: See ya, Chris. (Turns to Luke as Chris walks away) Wow, Mr. Chatty!

LUKE: Yeah well, I forgot to charge the batteries. (As he gets off his chair) I need to use the restroom. (Kisses Lorelai on the forehead) I'll be right back.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay, babe.

CUTS TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE RECEPTION HALL – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Luke's walking back and sees Chris near the entrance talking to a gentleman.

CHRIS: (to the gentleman)… yeah, same here. Say hi to your son for me. (The gentleman walks away – which brings Luke and Chris face to face). Hey.

LUKE: Hey.

CHRIS: Crazy, these weddings, huh?

LUKE: Yeah, they are (Looks into the reception hall).

CHRIS: (Randomly) Not a fan of the elder Gilmores?

LUKE: (Looks at Chris) What? No, I didn't say that.

CHRIS: Yeah, you didn't. Just that you looked very uncomfortable in there.

LUKE: Not my scene.

ANGLE on Lorelai as she mingles with the guests. She notices Luke and Chris and hurries to the entrance.

CHRIS: What _is_ your scene?

LORELAI: Ugh, hi – guys.

LUKE: What?

CHRIS: Are you one of those guys that propose to women at baseball games. You know, with the score board thing.

LUKE: (Annoyed) Get to the point.

LORELAI: Chris, what the hell is going on here?

CHRIS: Nothing. Just wondering if Luke Danes here is as great as he is hyped up to be…

LORELAI: Umm… what?

LUKE: (To Chris) What's your problem?

CHRIS: I mean, come on… you own a diner.

LUKE: And…?

CHRIS: And, how is that going to support another human being, huh?

LORELAI: Oh no, you are _so_ not going there Christopher!

LUKE: …you mean like all those years that you've supported Lorelai and Rory – _your daughter_?

CHRIS: You know nothing about my relationship with Rory… or Lorelai.

LUKE: I know enough to conclude that you've been nothing but a jerk to them.

Their voices get a bit louder.

Rory walks out of the reception.

RORY: What's going on here?

LORELAI: Seriously guys, can we save this for some other time? (Looks into the hall to make sure no one else can hear).

CHRIS: You can't make Lorelai happy. No one has succeeded in that department, Danes.

LORELAI: (Gets angry) Chris! Stop it right there! My relationship with Luke is none of your business!

LUKE: (Steps in) I've seen you hurt them before. I am not about to stand back and watch you do it again!

CHRIS: Please! Lorelai has never committed to anyone before in her life. What makes you think you will stick around long enough…

RORY: (Cuts him off) Dad! Leave, now!

CHRIS: Look! You've managed to influence my daughter against me?

LUKE: Oh no, I can't take the credit for that. It's all you, buddy!

RORY: (Steps in front of Chris) This is the last time I am going to ask you, dad. Leave!

Lorelai, a little flustered – walks over to Luke and holds his hand.

Emily walks out to see what all the commotion is about. Chris leaves without another word.

Luke notices Emily – then frees his hand from Lorelai and walks in the opposite direction.

Lorelai looks at Emily.

EMILY: Don't look at me like that! I've already told you my part, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I know, mom. (Looks at Rory) Are you going to be all right?

RORY: Yeah, yeah… go talk to him.

Lorelai walks after Luke.

EMILY: (To Rory) Come on, young lady. I want you to meet some people.

RORY: (Looking in the direction her father left) In a minute, grandma.

Emily goes back in.

LOGAN: (Walks out) Hey. (Rory is startled) Is everything okay?

RORY: (Sighs) I don't know.

LOGAN: I thought I heard a bit of arguing over here.

RORY: Oh God. (Points at the guests) They heard it?

LOGAN: Nah, Ace. I was standing close to the entrance.

RORY: (Shakes her head) I can't wait for this night to be over.

LOGAN: (Looks at her – concerned) That bad, huh?... Come on… (places his arm on her shoulders)… let's go call Finn, maybe he'll come over and entertain us…

Rory chuckles as they walk back into the reception.

CUTS TO A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER – SOMEWHERE IN THE BUILDING

LORELAI: (Sees Luke standing near a bulletin board) There you are. I've been looking all over for you.

LUKE: Hey… I just had to get away from there.

LORELAI: (Approaches closer and takes his hands) I understand. (Sighs) I am so sorry about tonight.

LUKE: Don't apologize. I am the one who made a fool of myself by arguing with him.

LORELAI: Well, he baited you Luke. I don't know what got into him. Gosh, the things he said!

LUKE: He is right about one thing…

LORELAI: (Disagrees) No…

LUKE: … I don't fit in…

LORELAI: … neither do I…

LUKE: I could be Mother Theresa, and they (points towards a random direction) still won't accept me.

LORELAI: First of all, I am glad you aren't a petite old saintly woman. Secondly, who cares… (holds his hands a bit tighter) … I accept you.

LUKE: … and Rory. She probably thinks I am such a … jerk… for fighting with her dad.

LORELAI: Aw, Luke… don't worry about Rory. She's a fan of the 'Luke and Lorelai Show'. Besides, she asked Chris to leave… not you.

LUKE: Yeah, but still…

LORELAI: (Says firmly) No, Luke… don't beat yourself up over this…

LUKE: So, we're fine?

LORELAI: We are more than just fine.

LUKE: (Sighs) Do you think Rory and Chris will be fine?

LORELAI: They are going through this weird stage right now. But, I think Rory is going to fix that. They'll be fine.

LUKE: Good… good. Parents are important.

LORELAI: (Moves a bit close to him) This was suppose to be a great night for us.

LUKE: Really?

LORELAI: Yes (sighs) I asked you to dance.

LUKE: (Confused) Yes, you did.

LORELAI: (Frustrated) You totally missed what the bandleader said, huh?

LUKE: What did he say?

LORELAI: (Oblivious to his question) I love you.

LUKE: (Confused even more) He said _that_?

LORELAI: (Starts her rant) I was waiting for the perfect moment. And that's why I wigged out about mom meeting you at the diner. I didn't want her to ruin anything before I told you how I felt… how I've _been_ feeling for a while now. And tonight… I…

LUKE: (Cuts her off) I love you, too.

Lorelai smiles, then touches his face as she leans in for a kiss. After a few seconds, they pull apart.

LORELAI: Well, I think _that_ was a perfect moment.

LUKE: (Nods) Agreed. (Gives her a slightly long peck on the lips).

LORELAI: So, you want to go back in there?

LUKE: Nah, I think I am going to head back home.

LORELAI: (Nods) I understand.

LUKE: … not that your parents will notice me gone, but tell them…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) I will take care of it.

LUKE: (Smiles, still holding her close) Thanks.

LORELAI: Oh hey, keep the suit on 'til I come home?

LUKE: I'll see what I can do.

After yet another passionate kiss, Luke departs. Lorelai lovingly watches him as he walks away.

CUTS TO THE RECEPTION HALL

Lorelai walks in. Rory sees her.

RORY: (Concerned) Where's Luke?

LORELAI: He went home. He was concerned about what you thought of him after the fight.

RORY: Oh no. Did you tell him I am not…

LORELAI: … yes, I did.

RORY: … 'cause I am not…

LORELAI: … I know.

RORY: I can't believe dad said those things.

LORELAI: Same here.

RORY: (Sighs) I'll call him tomorrow.

LORELAI: … and make sure he knows how pissed off I am at him.

RORY: Will do… so, you and Luke are fine?

LORELAI: (Grins) We are _way_ more than 'fine'.

RORY: (Smiles knowingly) Really?

Lorelai nods.

They are interrupted by Marilyn.

MARILYN: There they are! (Approaches them) Rory darling, your grandmother is looking for you.

RORY: Oh, let me go find her then. (Takes Lorelai's hand and squeezes it) I am happy!

LORELAI: Aw, me too babe.

Rory leaves.

MARILYN: (Intrigued by the exchange) Do tell.

LORELAI: Oh nothing, Aunt Marilyn. The night just turned out really well. (Notices some people gathering together). They're taking pictures already?

MARILYN: Yes, dear. Walk with me. (They start walking slowly towards the photographer). So, I saw that dear boy, Christopher.

LORELAI: (Uncomfortably) Yeah?

MARILYN: I have to say, your mother was right. You two make a handsome pair!

LORELAI: (Chuckles) No, we don't. Besides, when did mom say that?

MARILYN: Oh, (thinks) just a few days ago… when I called to check in. (Lorelai looks at her, confused) She informed me how the flower arrangements weren't to her liking, but that the day wasn't looking that bad.

LORELAI: (Confused even more) What?

MARILYN: Oh yes, something about…. going to visit Mr. Hayden. And how she managed to convince him to attend the wedding… She is so thrilled about the two of you, dear! Take it from a keen observer; the two of you looked 'darling'!

The photographer interrupts them. Lorelai is deeply in her own thoughts.

PHOTOGRAPHER: Miss Gilmore? Good…. (takes her arm and walks over to the group) We need you for this portrait. (Places her next to a seated Emily and walks back to his camera). Move a bit closer. Ah, perfect! Now hold it still, please.

Everyone is smiling except Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Bends slightly to whisper in her mother's ear) You and me, mom – we're done. (She stands up straight and smiles just in time for the flash).

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, there it is. The last segment. Hope you liked it.

Please review?


End file.
